1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a zero insertion force electrical connector to provide electrical connection between an integrated circuit (IC) and a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Background of the Invention
Zero Insertion Force (ZIF) electrical connectors are widely used for electrically connecting two electrical interfaces such as an electrical substrate, e.g. a PCB, and an integrated circuit (IC) package, e.g. a central processing unit (CPU).
Typical conventional ZIF connectors are disclosed in Chinese Patent Nos. 03262254.6, 03251142.6 and 03262254.6. Each of these connectors generally comprises a base connected to a PCB, a movable cover mounted on the base and a driving mechanism. The base includes a plurality of passageways and a plurality of conductive contacts received therein. The cover includes a plurality of through holes corresponding to said passageways in the base. The driving mechanism is used to drive the cover to move from an open position to a closed position. While the cover is at the open position, pins of the IC are inserted into the through holes of the cover and the passageways of the base. At this time, the pins do not contact with any conductive contacts. While the cover is at the closed position, the IC is electrically connected with the PCB by the pins contacting with the conductive contacts. Because the pins of the IC pass through the through holes of the cover for positioning the IC, it is important to ensure proper positioning. Moreover, while such a connector is in use, improper position of the IC pins damage the contacts. As a result, the reliability of the electrical connection may be affected.
Therefore, a new electrical connector to resolve the above-mentioned problems is desired.